Retail fueling dispensers offer inputs for customer data in routine and specific manners, such as answering of scripted yes/no questions, credit card swiping, postal (“zip”) code entry, etc. While this facilitates control over reception and further communication of the customer data, the dispensers are unable to utilize different business applications or services desired by retail merchants for possibly increasing revenue, maintaining loyalty, and offering a unique user experience while maintaining or guaranteeing a level of security mandated by governing bodies, such as payment card industry (PCI) security counsel, Europay, Mastercard, Visa (EMV), etc. Introduction of such applications or services at the fuel dispensers may compromise security of customer data due to the ability of such applications or services to possibly access the same inputs currently utilized at the dispensers for payment or other transactions.
In this regard, authentication of content at a fuel dispenser, which may include applications or services for executing on the fuel dispenser, media for rendering by the fuel dispenser, etc., may be desired to allow control over which content can be displayed, executed, etc. Authentication can be performed before execution or presentation by allowing only applications or services signed by specified entities to execute or present on the fuel dispenser. In particular, components of the fuel dispenser are configured to verify a signature of content uploaded thereto against one or a database of allowed signatures before permitting execution. The fuel dispenser typically requires content to be signed by a signature of the manufacturer in order to execute on the fuel dispenser. Thus, the manufacturer is responsible for reviewing and testing third-party applications developed for the fuel dispenser to ensure proper functionality, proper security, etc., and signing the content for use on the fuel dispenser. When content is signed before execution, however, each device or related processor(s) desiring to execute or present the content must verify the signature before proceeding. This can be burdensome for processors that are not concerned with securing of the content, or otherwise may not hold information necessary to verify the signatures.